


Bad Pet

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collars, Corpse Desecration, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2017, Master/Pet, Meg Masters Lives, Minor Character Death, Necrophilia, No Actual Corpse Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruler of Hell Abaddon (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Abaddon's pet is in a sour mood so she decides to give Meg some one-on-one quality time.





	Bad Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wearingdeantoprom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/gifts), [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> Written for kinktober day 20: pet play. 
> 
> Warning: Abaddon gropes a dead, unnamed demons cock in the first paragraph. It's over quick and easy to skip, but still worth warning about. It's all discussed like a normal, every day thing. So... Yeah.

Abaddon gropes the cock of the vertically impaled body to the right of her throne, smirking at the lack of life. She drags her red nails along the head of it, happy to see it’s still hard. The demon had died begging, they’d died with tears staining their cheeks. She leans forward and licks those tears off.

She’s been a busy bee, taking out the trash all morning. She’d given the currently impaled demon - Abaddon’s already forgotten their name - time to switch loyalties. But they’d only ever waffled. Now they were being used as an example for the rest of them. _Live or die. Make your choice._

Abaddon bites her lower lip as her gaze wanders over the naked corpse, the view causing her cunt to ache.

“Pet,” she calls, eyes darkening as her eyes land on Meg who’s lapping at the water in her bowl on the ground around twenty feet away from Abaddon’s throne. Her sweet, bare ass is arching beautifully. Abaddon is convinced she’s wiggling it on purpose, showing off her cute fluffy tail attached to the plug in her ass.

Meg tenses, head snapping up and bares her teeth, hissing.

Abaddon rolls her eyes. “I should have bought a puppy instead. You’re a pain in the ass.”

A pain in the ass Abaddon enjoys thoroughly but she’s not about to inflate Meg’s already large ego and tell her that.

Meg stares at Abaddon, eyes dark and her clit throbs. It’s curious what gets her meatsuit off.

“Are you jealous, pet? Do you feel neglected?”

The hesitation before Meg averts her eyes has Abaddon grinning, shark-like.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Abaddon asks and Meg shoots her a sour look. “Come over here, pet. Crawl for me.”

Meg pushes her bowl away and begins to crawl, keeping her ass high in the air just the way Abaddon likes.

Abaddon sits on her throne, spreading her legs so Meg can sit between them. Abaddon reaches out to caress the buttery soft white collar around Meg’s throat when she’s close enough, toying with the silver bell hanging from it. Then she plays with Meg’s equally white ears, rubbing them between her fingers. Abaddon hums, satisfied when Meg stays quiet despite her obvious displeasure.

Her kitten is learning and it has Abaddon feeling _proud_.

“Is that any way to look at your mistress, kitten? It would do you well to remember who I am. I don’t suppose you’re interested in ending up like your dear friend over there,” Abaddon half-teases, pointing at the impaled demon.

Meg’s face pales slightly and she shakes her head, her eyes flaring a few seconds with what Abaddon can only call fear. It’s fucking hot.

“Don’t worry,” Abaddon says before she can think better of it. “I’ve grown fond of you. Unless you plan on trying to overthrow me you’ll be safe from my wrath.”

Meg’s breath hitches and she lunges forward, pushing up Abaddon’s blue silk dress to kitten-lick her thighs. “I didn’t call you over here to pleasure _me_. I called you over so I could play with _you_.”

Meg ignores her, mouth traveling higher, purring when she finds Abaddon’s aching cunt, dutifully circling her tongue around Abaddon’s clit before sucking on it.

“Bad pet,” Abaddon moans, head tilting back to expose her throat, lifting off her throne and closer to Meg’s lovely mouth. “It seems like you need more spankings to remind you who’s in charge.”

Not yet, though. Now that Meg’s gotten it into her head that Abaddon should get off first she’s not about to stop her.

 _Damn._ It’s a good day to be Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me very happy. :)


End file.
